Shampoo
by D. Milk
Summary: After taking out the garbage, Fran has an encounter in the bathroom with a stranger, who turns out to be not such a stranger at all. All he wanted was to use the shower! Belphegor/Fran, oneshot, yaoi, LEMON


**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **yaoi, shounen ai, lemon

**Pairing: **Belphegor/Fran

Fran walked jauntily through the hallways, listening to the annoying squeak of his flip flops on the clean floor. He was covered in dirt and rain and in a very bad mood. He was so tired of having to do every _gross_ thing that the Varia could think of. On top of that, why did everyone have to be so _mean_ to him? He opened the door to the large bathroom without even thinking, and his face immediately flushed in embarrassment when his eyes lighted on the stranger standing in front of the mirror.

His wet, blond waves were combed back out of his regal, handsome face, straight, high-bridged nose, piercing azure eyes, a hard mouth, and beautiful pale skin. He was wearing no shirt and an oddly familiar pair of loose, grey jeans. Fran's eyes widened at the gorgeous stranger in front of him, and he found it hard to breathe. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," he stammered, stumbling back into the door with a slam, and he nearly fell down. The stranger simply raised an eyebrow at his flushed face and strange mannerisms.

His smooth lips, which had been closed tightly a moment ago, smirked in an oddly familiar way. "What's the matter with you, Frog?"

Fran's head began to spin. This perfect dream-man, this beautiful prince was—he was— "Bel-sempai?" he asked in disbelief. "Ah… unh… y-you…"

Suddenly, those amazing, clear blue eyes softened with concern. "You okay, Frog? You're dirty and stammering. And you kind of smell like garbage…" There was a sudden light of understanding on his face. "Oh. You must've come in here to take a bath."

"H-how did you… Y-y-you're so… Bel-sempai…Ha…" Fran felt slightly indignant.

He smirked. "Ushi-shi-shi-shi… I'll give you a bath, Froggy-san…"

Belphegor was coming closer and closer to him, but he couldn't refuse those beautiful light blue eyes, even if this perfect, _sexy _man was the most annoying person he knew. "W-why are you so…" he rambled as Belphegor knocked off that stupid hat and pulled off his soaked t-shirt. The blond gave a moan, and it was such a beautiful sound that Fran began to squirm as he tried to fight his growing erection. He knew that Belphegor had to be up to something terrible.

"I never knew that I would ever find you so sexy, Frog, especially all dirty and garbage-y smelling… But, mmm…" Belphegor's hands yanked impatiently at the buttons on Fran's shorts, pulling them all open with a single motion. He got down on his knees, then began to nuzzle the front of Fran's underwear. It wasn't until that moment that it actually occurred to Fran that this person truly was _royalty_, and he felt incredibly guilty.

"S-stop," gasped Fran. "Gahaa, Bel-sempai, stop!"

Belphegor raised his elegant face to Fran, a few errant strands falling over it. Despite the fact that it made him look very desirable, Fran immediately pushed them back, not wanting to risk not being able to see his face anymore. "Why? Don't act like you weren't ogling me just a few minutes ago, Frog. You're not going to _reject_ me, are you?"

"I… I can't do that to… a prince!" There were suddenly tears in his eyes and slipping down his face. "You're… y-you're s-s-so… beautiful, Bel-sempai…"

Belphegor stared at him for a few seconds, then began to laugh hysterically. "So… You _don't_ wanna have sex with me because… you think I'm beautiful?" He stood up straight and pushed Fran up against the door, _hard_. "I think _you're_ beautiful, too," he began in a dangerous tone, then licked the shell of his ear before whispering hotly, "That's why I wanna spill my seed all over your pretty little face."

Fran became fully hard at this statement, and he moaned, withering against the door. Belphegor pressed his silky lips to his, kissing passionately. Fran kissed back hungrily, raising his hips towards Belphegor's instinctively. The prince yanked off the rest of Fran's clothes, tripping him and causing him to fall hard onto the floor. "O-ow," he whined, more tears slipping down his face, yet he was strangely aroused by the mistreatment.

"Dirty," sneered Belphegor, nudging Fran's abdomen playfully with his foot. "You're a dirty little bitch." Fran moaned slightly, and Belphegor's eyes lit up. "You like it, don't you?" he asked with a grin, unzipping his pants and taking out his member. Fran was surprised at the size of it, and could feel his face burn as he stared at the throbbing, swollen organ. "Touch me, Froggy-chan," he said, staring down condescendingly at the smaller boy, but he could see the underlying love in his expression.

Fran raised one hand and wrapped it around the base of Belphegor's dick, then used his other hand to pump him slowly. "I want you," he panted, hips jerking slightly as those beautiful eyes began to glaze over with lust, "to watch everything." Fran continued to stroke his hard organ, and Belphegor started to thrust into his hand. "Ahn… Nnh… Yes……Ah, stupid… Frog…"

Fran sighed glumly, wishing he could get Belphegor to call him by his name. He stared at the tip of his penis as it leaked precum over his hand, feeling his own cock twitch in anticipation. He moved his left hand from the base of his penis to his balls, massaging them gently, and Belphegor's spine undulated. He moaned loudly, before a string of obscenities left his lips. "Ahh, f-fuuuck, you fucking little slut, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll fucking……" The rest was unintelligible, and as he continued to ramble on, Fran squeezed harder and pumped faster. "Gahaa! Shit, fuck, oh fucking… holy _hell_, you fucking _bitch_, Frog, ahh, that's so _good_, you fucking—"

Belphegor was thrusting violently into Fran's hand, his hands fisted into his mint green hair. His words had become some slur of curses and insults, until he was just screaming, "Y-you're fucking _dirty!_ D-dirty, dirty, dirty, ngh, a-aah, _aaah!_" Fran closed his eyes as Belphegor came on his face and in his hair. He could feel the larger, older man's hands shaking on him, and they moved to his face and began to rub in the come. "H-how does that make you feel?" he asked, his voice quivering. "Ushi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi!"

He knelt down in front of him, examining his throbbing penis. "Okay," said Belphegor evenly, seeming to have calmed down slightly. "I think Froggy-chan has earned his bath… Shi-shi-shi…" He kicked off his jeans and his boxers, then picked up Fran's aching, quivering body. He ran the water, then stepped inside with Fran. Staring at his teasing face made Fran ache even harder, and he continually pushed blond chunks of hair out of his face. Belphegor smirked at him playfully. "Ahhh, don't you look… _sexy_. God, I should've gotten you wet sooner."

Fran blushed and pushed back his own wet hair nervously. Belphegor continued with his verbal… ahem, _assault_. "You've been… _quiet_, Froggy. I'm gonna have to make you be… louder. Ushi-shi-shi… Ushi-shi-shi-shi-shi…." Belphegor began to gently scrub the dirt off of him, then started to wash his hair. He was grinning, obviously enjoying himself, but Fran flinched at the familiar scent.

"Ha, Bel-sempai, that's Squalo-san's shampoo," he pointed out, and Belphegor laughed.

"Oops. Ushi-shi-shi…" Fran's member ached as Belphegor ran his finger over his delicate hipbone. "Now that you're _clean_, what do you want your prince to do for you?"

"Anything," moaned Fran, sighing loudly, leaning towards Belphegor and clawing at his chest.

"Greeeat," groaned Belphegor a bit gruffly. He picked up Fran, and the younger boy wrapped his legs around the royal's waist obediently. The head of his penis prodded at his opening, and Fran shivered. "You're a virgin, aren't you, Frog?"

"Of course I am," he admitted a bit shamefully. Belphegor chuckled.

"Then lemme tell you… It's gonna hurt a little." He snatched the bottle of Squalo's shampoo and emptied the contents into his palm, rubbing it over his hard cock and then pushing his fingers into Fran's entrance. He moaned and squirmed slightly as the empty bottle clattered to the floor noisily. Belphegor entered him, staring deeply into Fran's eyes. "I wanna see your face when I fuck you like the little whore you are," he husked, and Fran shivered.

"Bel-sempai, please…"

"Hm? Please, _what_, Frog? What do you want?" His haughty voice was unexpectedly soft, as if he wanted to do what Fran wanted him to.

"P-please, be nice… i-if you actually care about me…" He was shaking and scared—this was his first time. Despite how much Belphegor annoyed him and physically hurt him, he loved and trusted him. In fact, he might have gone as far to say that he was _in_ love with him. Belphegor paused, stalling slightly.

"Um… Yes, of course." Belphegor gazed deeply into his eyes, giving him chills despite the warm water coursing down his skin. Belphegor kissed him sweetly and passionately as he penetrated Fran. The younger boy tightened his grip on Belphegor's shoulders and bit down softly on his lip, his body tensing as he adjusted. Belphegor pulled away from the kiss and stared at Fran's face steadily, waiting for the pain to disappear.

Fran nodded in approval, and Belphegor began to slowly thrust in and out of him, gently, until Fran became accustomed and began to meet his thrusts. As Belphegor pushed in deeper, he brushed Fran's prostate, causing him to gasp and moan wantonly. He felt his throbbing manhood swell even more as Fran made these noises, and he pushed him up against the wall securely, thrusting him hard as he groped his weeping cock.

"A-ah, Bel-phe-gor……" he stammered mechanically, and Belphegor stared at the lustful sight of his extremely flushed face. "Ngh—aah! B-Belphegor, I'm… I'm… aah, I'm going to—"

"Mmm… That's all right, baby…"

Fran screamed and moaned, coming onto their chests, and Belphegor came seconds after hearing those amazing sounds escape his lips. They both gasped and moaned in pleasure, and Belphegor placed his head on Fran's shoulder, his blond locks falling back into his face. He pushed Fran harder against the wall so he wouldn't drop him—his knees were weak and his whole body was quivering, but he was satisfied by the dreamy look on his face as he came back down. Then he began to push Belphegor's hair back again.

"Give it a rest," chuckled Belphegor fondly, and Fran pouted.

"I love your face," he moped, and the blond leaned in to kiss him.

"I love _you_," he said softly, his smile disappearing.

Fran's skin tinted, and his eyes widened slightly. "Y-you do?"

"Yes, Fran. Of course I do. Otherwise…" Belphegor grinned again. "Why would I do _this_ with _you_, of all people?"

Fran stared at him incredulously, not sure if he should be insulted or happy. He leaned forward and bit Belphegor's neck softly, then smiled into his skin. "I love you too, Bel-sempai." He had never been more content as he listened to his gorgeous prince chuckle gently, his fingers threading through his hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Squalo scowled, raising an eyebrow at Belphegor and Fran as they stumbled down the hallway. They were both soaking wet, giggling like idiots and holding hands. "Where're you going, Squalo?" asked Belphegor. There was something about his tone that Squalo found _extremely_ unpleasant.

"I'm going to take a shower," he snapped, glaring them down. "Are you two _drunk?_"

"Shi-shi-shi… No, we're not drunk…" replied Belphegor, grinning mischievously, and Fran stopped laughing and flashed Squalo a mournful glance, as if he would kill him right there.

Belphegor continued to laugh even when he passed him, and Squalo rolled his eyes, refusing to let the annoying blond intimidate him. He was just _trying_ to get him on edge, _trying_ to make him mad, trying to trick him into believing that there was some kind of imminent danger or that he had done something to him secretly. No! He wasn't going to fall for that. He walked into the bathroom, inhaling the scent of steam, _his_ shampoo, and… something else…

Disturbingly enough… sex? He picked up the empty bottle of shampoo and examined it irately, knowing that Belphegor had purposely used it all, but for what? It didn't take long for Squalo to put it together. He bit down on his lip, dropped the empty bottle, and left the bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Belphegor laughed at the sound of Squalo screaming. Fran stared at him questioningly, and he shrugged. "He won't bother you," he assured him with a grin. "He'll be too pissed at me." Yeah, he decided, it was totally worth it.

-_finito_-

**A/N**: Yeah, sorry if anyone was OOC. The funny thing is, I don't actually read Reborn and I've never seen the anime, but I had my beta read over for in character-ism(she's read the manga, of course). I love reviews, so tell me if you liked this! Thank you…

Love, Heaven

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.


End file.
